In recent years, electronic devices have evolved in a direction toward smaller, slimmer, and easier-to-carry ones while performing the same or more various functions. These small electronic devices are usually stored and carried in the user's pocket or the like, but they are worn on the wrist or worn on the head portion or arm of the human body.
A wearable device for a human body or various structures generally includes a body for performing functions inherent to an electronic device, and a strap for being drawn out in a predetermined length from the body and fixed to a human body or a structure. These wearable devices may be used independently or may be used depending on other electronic devices. When used depending on an electronic device, a communication method using a short-range communication module can be adopted, and the use of the wearable electronic device can save the cumbersome and frequent use of other electronic devices. Therefore, the use of such wearable electronic devices is becoming increasingly widespread.
Meanwhile, a navigation system is a device that provides directional guidance by displaying information on the current location and information toward the destination (for example, a straight line distance, a direction, etc.) using information received from a satellite or a base station. A navigation device for a vehicle generally includes an manipulation section for inputting instructions to the navigation system, a GPS receiver for detecting the position, a position detection section including a plurality of sensor devices such as a movement sensor and a gyro sensor, a control section for analyzing the geographical information from the current location to the destination in response to the instructions that are input through the manipulation section, and a display section for displaying information related to the route guidance.
Conventional navigation devices or apps providing route guidance as described above provide the information depending only on visual and auditory sense. Therefore, it is problematic that it is difficult to efficiently provide information while the user is in a conversation or have difficulty in turning his/her gaze. Furthermore, it is problematic that the risk of an accident increases when a user turns his or her gaze to view the route guidance displayed on the navigation device during driving.
Meanwhile, when using a mobile terminal such as a smartphone or a smart watch, the user generally obtains most of the information through the display of the terminal. Therefore, it is problematic that it is not easy for the user to view the screen of the display in situations such as when the user is exercising, moving, or in a crowded public transportation vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a wearable electronic device and tactile information supply device capable of effectively transmitting external notification information such as route guidance, texts, and alarms.
Meanwhile, the background art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 10-2015-0026387 (Mar. 11, 2015) and 10-2015-0036809 (Apr. 7, 2015).